


5 times Sho called Aiba 'Masaki'

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: The title says it all...





	5 times Sho called Aiba 'Masaki'

**Author's Note:**

> Currently importing my stories from my LJ account, so if it's familiar that's the reason ;)

1.  
Sho opened the door carefully not to wake up the younger boy if he was sleeping. But of course he wasn’t. Sho smiled at his stupidity for a minute.  
Aiba and sleeping…  
Instead of resting he was sitting in his bed and read a manga which was brought by Jun the day before if Sho remembered correctly.  
The rapper cleared his throat to get the other’s attention. Aiba snapped out of his manga immediately.  
“Oh! Hello, Sho-kun!” he smiled at the older. “Did you bring that to me?” he asked pointing at the bouquet in his hands.  
“Of course! But if you know anyone else in the hospital whom I know as well, I happily take this to them…” he teased as he walked in.  
“No, no! I want them!” Aiba said and held out both hands for the flowers.  
Sho laughed and gave him the bouquet then sat on the chair next to the bed.  
“How are you feeling, Aiba-kun?” Sho asked.  
“I’m fine now… But I already told you a lot of times to call me Masaki… I call you to Sho-kun too, nee?” Aiba asked and looked at the rapper with puppy eyes.  
“Okay, okay, just don’t look at me like this… Masaki…” Sho gave in.  
Aiba grinned then put the flowers in his lap and leant back at the pillows.  
“If I knew that all it takes me getting into hospital so you’ll call me my given name then I would’ve got hit by a car earlier…” Aiba joked.  
“Don’t ever say it!” Sho scolded him but he couldn’t be angry at him long, as soon as Aiba smiled at him, his anger evaporated. "Now sleep, Masaki!” he commanded smiling and the younger closed his eyes obediently.

2.  
Sho was furiously looking for something and he rummaged the whole dressing room to find it but he didn’t. Jun and Nino observed him uninterested, while Ohno simply slept through the whole problem what seemed to be more serious than the third world war.  
Sho threw out everything from his bag the nth time hoping he will find his papers there but of course not. This was the moment when Aiba skipped into the dressing room.  
“What are you looking for, Sho-chan?” he asked innocently from the rapper.  
“My essay, I need to turn it into tomorrow. I remember to leave it here yesterday before I went home” he answered and laid on the floor to look for it under the couch.  
“Oh…” Aiba paused for a minute then continued the questioning cautiously. “What you left on the table yesterday? It was at least fifteen pages, full of weird words, diagrams and charts?” he asked approaching the door.  
“That one! Do you know where it is?” he asked hopefully jumping up. “What did you do to it?” all his hopes turned into suspicion when he saw Aiba’s guilty face.  
“It wasn’t on purpose! Really! It was an accident!... I spilled something by chance… I just wanted to clean it up…” Aiba talked through the hat then run out off the alert zone.  
“MASAKI!” Sho shouted after him.  
“Gomen, Sho-chan!” Aiba shouted back from somewhere in the hallway.

3.  
Sho didn’t understand it. He tried to reach through to Aiba for hours now but he didn’t picked up his phone, nor answered his messages. And till now Aiba never ever ignored Sho’s calls and e-mails. So it’s understandable that Sho was worried to death in the evening. All the possibilities run through his mind which could cause Aiba not to answer him, such as: he’s laying somewhere next to a road with bleeding head cause an insane driver hit him… Or he was kidnapped… Or…  
Sho drove to Aiba’s apartment total panicked to check out if the younger is there. He felt relieved when he got out his car and saw the light is on inside but it still took minutes to Aiba to open the door when he rang the bell.  
“Aiba-chan! How the hell did you think not to…” Sho started to scold him but the words died on his lips when he saw his face. Aiba’s eyes were red and puffy from crying and his face was tearstained.  
“Gomen, Sho-chan, not picking up the phone… But there was this film on the TV… They simply threw out those poor puppies… And none wanted to take them in…” he said sniffing then started to cry again.  
Sho almost burst out laughing. He totally forgot that Aiba can became this emotional over animal documentaries and he shuts out the rest of the world those times. The rapped stepped inside and closed the door before pulling Aiba into a tight embrace.  
“It’s okay, Masaki… I’m here now… You can cry as much as you want, I’m here for you… It’s okay… We can take in all the stray puppies…” Sho murmured in his ear and caress his hair softly.  
Aiba just started to cry harder at this…

4.  
“Ne, ne! Sho-chan! Where are we going?” Aiba asked the nth time since Sho practically put him in his car right after practice and drove off.  
“You’ll know it in time, don’t worry!” Sho smiled at him mysteriously. Aiba pouted at this. Sho laughed at him. "Stop this, you’re too cute! Sleep instead, it’ll take a lot of time to get there…”  
Finally but unwillingly Aiba closed his eyes and fell asleep that instant.  
He woke up feeling someone shake his shoulder softly.  
“Aiba-chan, wakey! Okite, okite!”  
“Hmm…” Aiba just hummed as an answer and tried to turn around to go back sleep but it was way too difficult and uncomfortable so it lead him to wake up instead. He blinked sleepily for a few times till he could focus on Sho’s face. “Ah… Sho-chan…” he mumbled in a low voice.  
“Ohayou, sleepy head” Sho smiled at him and thought he was never more adorable than now. “ Come on or we’ll be late!” he said and got out off the car.  
“Late? From where?” Aiba asked mumbling and looked out the window but he saw nothing in the snowing.  
When Aiba finally was out off the car, Sho took his hand to lead him somewhere. Then they stopped after a few steps.  
“What are we waiting for, Sho-chan?” Aiba asked when nothing happened.  
“Sssh! Soon…” Sho whispered to him.  
And it was true. In the next minute, lights lit up around them.  
“Osakajou Theme Park? Nande?” Aiba asked confused and looked at Sho.  
“Tanjoubi omedetou, Masaki” Sho smiled and kissed his cheek.  
“But my birthday will be tomorrow…” Aiba protested blushing.  
Sho shook his head and show his watch: 00:01 am.  
“The theme park is just ours in the next twelve hours…” Sho announced and finally Aiba smiled.

5.  
Aiba groaned sleepily when he woke up in the middle of the night hearing his doorbell being rung madly. First he tried to ignore it but it was impossible to go back sleep in that noise so it left no other choice to him then got up with an annoyed moan and shuffle to the front door.  
“What?” he asked sullenly as he opened the door but his mood was lighten up a bit when he found Sho on his doorstep. “Sho-chan! What is it that can’t wait…” he quickly checked his watch “four more hours till morning?” he asked drowsy.  
Sho just smiled wide and took the younger boy’s face in his palms and kissed him. Aiba was way too sleepy to be surprised or to protest. Sho nibbled his lower lip lightly and Aiba immediately opened his mouth so his tongue can touch Sho’s to deepen the kiss…  
“I love you, Masaki…” Sho said when they broke the kiss minutes later.  
“I love you too, Sho-chan, but can we go back sleeping?” he looked at the older innocently.  
“Sure” Sho laughed then took his hand and lead him back to his bedroom…


End file.
